Fated
by lovexxxsweet
Summary: So far yet so close. Shin played his harp to release his feelings locked away within his heart. He never excepted his feelings would be heard by the person he yearned for the most, Yuda.Will they ever be together?
1. Calling

**A/N: I was watching Saint Beasts for like the third time and well, I wanted to write a fanfic about them. I noticed there wasn't many stories about Shin and Yuda, so I thought I would add some of my own. Excuse my grammar! I wasn't exactly the best in my class, but I try. So do be kind to me.**

**This story I'm hoping will be worth reading . ! I wanted to write about that no matter how far Shin and Yuda might be from each other that they will always find and love each other. Or at least have each other in their thoughts. I was thinking of turning Shin and Yuda into humans….but that's for later chapters. (its still in process).**

**Calling:**

It was an awfully quiet and peaceful night.

Shin leaned his back against an old tree near a crisp, clear water spring. With him was his, self carved, harp lying next to him. The air was cool and refreshing.

Shin loved coming to this spring, which hardly anyone knew about, hidden within the rich lush forest in heaven. This place was his sanctuary, his place of relaxation and reflection. Shin hadn't been here in such awhile. Even though this place was his happy place, it brought back sweet but painful memories.

Shin used to come here, almost every night, to practise playing his harp. When one day a string snapped and with it brought him. The flame red-haired angel, Yuda, the most popular and highly respected person in the entire heaven, even Zeus, the leader, respected him.

That night fate brought them together. Shin felt so entangled with his feelings for Yuda. He felt he was drowning, there was no escape. Yuda betrayed Zeus, the heavens and with it broke Shin's heart. Yuda went to hell and brought Shin's heart with him.

Shin sometimes wishes he could have followed Yuda. He wasn't the only one. Everyone part of the Saint Beasts wishes for this too. They all betrayed the heaven together, with Yuda leading them. The revolution they started ended with their defeat.

Shin remembered, all to well, the heart wrenching moment watching the portal engulfing Yuda and Luka, locking them away in hell for eternity.

Time passed since then, and Shin hardly felt living through life, except floating through day by day. Since then he stopped playing his harp, since then his heart grew cold. The melodies that onced flowed through his head stopped appearing. He would pluck a cord but no music would start to flow like it use too.

Shin desperately wanted to play again. It was what he loved the most doing, during his spare time. He wanted so much to get lost within the music and to forget what was happening all around him. To return, to that time, when it was peaceful and joyous and all was good.

Heaven didn't seem like the paradise it once was described in many books. No angel felt free to do as he/she so pleases. It's always that fear of angering Zeus and being exiled from heaven. Everywhere you look there was tension and unhappiness.

Shin plucked a string and music began to flow once again. Yet, it wasn't a joyous sound. Shin played his harp from his heart that's singing, through the melody, its sadness and loneliness. He played because he wanted to play for Yuda who was too far for Shin to see. He hoped it will bring peace to Yuda as it was bringing to him.

Being locked away in hell, indeed, wasn't a pleasant experience. There's nothing but bare rock and dust. No trees, water, or even a slight breeze anywhere except for the smell of death and despair.

Someone once with a strong mind can lose himself and go insane in this place that has nothing. That is if you're not alone, which Yuda was not. The one mistake Zeus committed exiling Yuda was banishing Luka with him. Both angels hated Zeus for putting them in their predicament. But they're not foolish enough to act quickly without a full proof plan.

For the time being, all the two angels could do was wait for the right time to break free of their prison; which was supposed to lock them away for what supposed to be an eternity. However, they can feel the barrier surrounding them is slowly bit by bit dissipating, and becoming weaker.

In time, their wait will be awarded, they just have to wait and wait.

Yuda thought he was dreaming. He could hear music being played all around, surrounding him in their sweet melody. "Where was it coming from?" Yuda thought to himself, "How can I hear music in this deserted place?"

The music sounded so familiar, like Yuda had heard it once before.

"That's right!" Yuda thought. The music is being played by a harp. The only person, or rather angel, Yuda knew that can play the harp this beautifully as this, was no other then Shin - one of the prettiest, in Yuda's mind, angel in heaven.

Yuda was puzzled, why can he hear Shin's music here in all places? Was it a sign that he's going insane? That he's losing his mind. Then why in his state of craziness the only thing that filled his mind was the beautiful sounds of Shin's harp, why?

Yuda was astounded, but he isn't complaining. It was a way to spend time while waiting, all he had to do was listen. All his worries in his heart disappeared, like it always did when he listened to Shin play the harp.

However, the tune of the melody was different from what he remembered. Shin's music usually is joyous and happy, but this melody sounded sad and lonely, like its telling a story. Then Yuda wondered, maybe, this melody is telling what Shin is feeling.

Is that why the melody sounds like this? Could it be Shin felt lonely and playing out his feelings through his harp? Or was this all in Yuda's mind? Did he want Shin to feel like this? Did he want the blue-haired angel to miss him like this, so that it could further fuel his need to return?

All he knew was how much he missed Shin. The time they spent together was all he could think of. It was the only thing that's keeping Yuda from breaking down.

**A/N: That's the first chapter, be patient for the next one. I'm working on it. Please leave comments! I want to have thoughts on what you think about this story! I have so many ideas but I have this dreaded feeling people won't like them .! Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this….!**

**Love Eena-chan…..**

**P.S: Don't ask about my nickname….my friends gave it to me. I like it though!**


	2. Return

**A/N: Finally got it done! This chapter is longer that I expected but whatever..^.^…ENJOY!**

The time has come. Waiting is over, with a huge blast of their angelic energy. Yuda and Ruka had finally broken through and are now free. However, they won't return to heaven just yet. The two exiled angels have people to visit and plans to execute.

Over the years of his imprisonment, Yuda noticed a slight change in Shin's music. Had he been locked away for so long that the aqua-haired angel has slowly forgotten him? Shin's music used to be lonely and now it's slowly becaming joyous and happy, like it used to be.

Did Shin forget about him? Did Shin decide to move on and carrying on with his life without Yuda in his thoughts? Yuda couldn't even imagine Shin not thinking about him at least a minute a day. He couldn't lose the one being that kept him sane during his long term imprisonment.

Right now, Yuda had other business to attend too. Ruka needed his help, and Yuda wasn't the type of person to abandon a close friend to cope with his own needs. He'll just have to deal with Shin later on.

The heaven's night air was the same as every night, cool with a shallow breeze.

Shin traveled to his usual spot near the spring. He felt a need to play after a long while, after returning from earth. He needed to calm his wildly beating heart.

Shin saw, with both eyes, Yuda; who was supposed to be locked away in hell. Shin didn't know how he'd escaped, but Yuda was there on earth.

Shin wasn't sure how he should feel. People expect his feelings to be hatred and weariness towards the angel that betrayed heaven. But he feels relief and slight happiness with the knowledge that Yuda is free. Yet his heart felt a sharp pain watching Yuda leave again off to somewhere Shin did not know.

The restlessness and anxiousness Shin once felt in the past that slowly dissipated over time, returned stronger then before. Shin was lost at what to do, except to play what was buried within his heart that no one can understand.

Shin could feel his feelings tearing itself from his heart onto the wings of the music for all those close to hear. This night it was different, the music flowed but so did tears. They slowly rolled down his smooth face. He wondered why? Out of all the times why now?

Shin stopped to wipe the salty liquid away, they constricted his vision. He felt hot with embarrassment. He never cried before, not even when he was in greatest pain. He bared the pain and try not show he was weaker than he already is.

Shin needed to cool down. So he removed his sweaty clothing, while wiping away what was left of the tears, and slowly drove into the cool water of the spring.

It' was peaceful in the clear night with it diamond studded midnight sky. Shin dunked his head underwater, to lock the world around him away. He felt the absolute silence encased all around. His mind became clearer again.

Shin surfaced after a few minutes, he realized he forgotten to remove the ribbon in his hair. The ribbon felt heavier being soaked in water. Shin untied the ribbon feeling disappointed; he liked the ribbon very much.

"You still look best with you hair down," a voice sounded behind Shin.

Shin hadn't recognized another presence, but he knew that deep strong voice. Shin whipped around to see that angel.

"Yuda!" Shin gasped in astonishment.

It took awhile for Shin to process that the angel in front of him was real, that he failed to notice Yuda was in the water nearing towards him.

Yuda caught Shin by the arm before he ran away. Yuda brought the frightened angel closer to him. He wanted to feel Shin's skin again after such a long time.

Shin couldn't resist. Feeling the warmth of Yuda's strong arms brought a wave of calmness. Shin felt so relaxed he couldn't fight. He had no will too. Yuda hugged Shin around the waist very tightly. He was afraid that Shin will slip away forever.

"I heard your music while imprisoned in hell," said Yuda squeezing Shin tighter, "I could hear sadness and loneliness or was it all just a dream?"

Shin adverted not to look Yuda straight in the eye. He was too embarrassed to answer. Yuda turned Shin's head by the chin to face eye to eye.

"Is it a yes?" asked Yuda and he got his answer by how red Shin's cheeks turned.

Shin felt drawn to those dark blue-eyes that seem to glitter like the night sky. His logic piece by piece slipped away, sucked in by those lovely blue-eyes.

Shin didn't know he hardly enough strength to stand. He wanted to just collapse and feel those muscular arms hold him up. Shin tried to push Yuda away. He knew it was wrong for the red-haired angel to be here.

"Why are you here?" asked Shin shyly squirming to get out his prison embrace.

Yuda kept a firm hold on Shin. He glided a palm on the blue-hair angel's lower back and drew hem even more closer, that they both can hear each other's breath.

"What are you talking about?" said Yuda softly resting his chin on Shin's shoulder burring himself in the tangles of damp blue hair strands, "You called me here."

Shin's heart beat so fast, it hurts. They were so close. Yuda must have felt Shin's heart beating. It felt it could burst in any moment.

"How did Yuda know I was calling?" Shin thought. He couldn't answer Yuda. It was true he wanted Yuda to come but it never accord to him that Yuda would really come.

Shin shuddered having felt Yuda's warm breath breathing on his wet skin. It felt wonderful and so did those warm arms wrapped around his naked body.

Shin suddenly felt something soft and moist softly pushing against his neck. It was Yuda's lips placing a soft butterfly kiss. Then those lips touched Shin's lips before Shin realized. Shin's strength grew less with each tongue twirl, lick and each minute that past that their lips were connected.

Shin's knees buckled and was saved by those strong arms. He blushed furiously. He didn't know he was that weak. Yuda just smiled, admiring the beauty of Shin's flawless white skin. This was the first time he'd seen Shin's unveiled body, and he liked it. Yuda wanted to touch more, feel it more.

A bird chirped in the early morning, disturbing the angels locked within their own world. In just few seconds, they were brought back to reality of their situation.

Sorrowfully they had to depart, but not without realizing their hearts were connected by a string unseen to the naked eye except to themselves.

**The end . ! **

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You've been great! Leave comments and thoughts PLEASE! .**


End file.
